Rade
Rade is the pairing of Jade and Robbie (R'/obbie and J/'ade). This pairing can also be referred to as Jabbie (Ja/de and Ro/'bbie') or Jobbie (J'/ade and R/'obbie), although these terms are rarely used. During most of the series, Jade is mean to Robbie, however she is slowly starting to warm up to him. Also, Dan Schneider seems to have a habit of pairing up his most argumentative characters on many of his shows. Also, lately Rex (Robbie's outlet) has been shown to be hitting on Jade more than usual. See''' Elatt' for the real-life pairing of Elizabeth Gillies and Matt Bennett. Rade Moments Season 1 'The Bird Scene *As André and Robbie walk in from ballet class, Jade is staring oddly at Robbie as he walks passed her. *After Tori shows Robbie and Jade her coconuts that she's using to bribe Sikowitz, Robbie questions his obsession with the fruit and Jade turns her palms out and shakes her head. *After Jade walks away Robbie watches her walk for a bit. Stage Fighting *When Robbie is trying to get Trina to go out with him, Jade is looking at them with an interested look on her face. Jade Dumps Beck *Robbie is the only one who was not involved in helping Jade and Beck get back together (even André showed support by sitting with Jade at lunch), implying that he wanted Jade for himself. The Birthweek Song *When Robbie's grandmother starts to video chat with him during his presentation, Jade starts to laugh at him. *Jade is also laughing and smiling when Robbie falls onto the ground. *When Jade mentions that sitting with the group is giving her a rash, Rex asks what kind, possibly using innuendo. Tori the Zombie *Jade and Robbie are both very excited by the fact that Sophia Michelle will be watching the performance of her play. *Near the end of the performance (when everybody is dancing) Jade and Robbie are seen dancing next to each other. *In the beginning you can see Jade looking at Robbie while texting. Maybe a sign of jealousy. Robarazzi *When Robbie finds out that the snow is fake, Jade tells him he can eat it (even though it is poisonous). *When she does this, she holds out the spoon she was eating with, like she was offering to feed it to him. *When Robbie tells everyone that the seniors who run TheSlap are planning on canceling his blog, Jade asks why, and then when he starts to explain she says that she doesn't care. *When everyone walks away to see a 'guy' they all know, Jade reveals to him that there is no guy and walks away with the others. *In an episode of Robarazzi, Robbie remarks, "Is it splitsville for Beck and Jade?" (Possibly a sign of jealousy). *Jade becomes angry at Robbie when he says this and remains angry with him throughout most of the episode. *Jade viciously tells Robbie that she and Beck are not breaking up. *When Robbie comes to the lunch table, he squeezes in between Jade and André (even though the two of them were sitting very closely) and he sits close to Jade. *Jade throws his food on the ground. *Jade is one of the people who films Robbie in his towel. She looks very amused at seeing him in his towel and says, "Dance for us, Robbie" in a seductive voice. Survival of the Hottest *Jade asks Robbie if he was finished with his water, implying that he has already drank from the bottle. Jade then angrily tells him to give it to her, to which he quickly says "Alright" and hands it to her. *She drinks Robbie's water even after he drank from it. *Robbie already knows that Jade never sweats. *Jade and Robbie both have breakdowns and start wailing loudly while being trapped in Beck's RV. *When Robbie puts the entire cap of water in his mouth, Jade puts her fingers in his mouth and she's the one who finally gets the cap out of his mouth. You can also see him slightly glance at Jade when he does, possibly to get revenge for her taking his water earlier. *Jade makes the most effort to stop Robbie from drinking the fish water. *Jade is disgusted and shocked when Robbie drinks the fish water. *This is the 1st time Robbie has heard Jade sing. The Great Ping Pong Scam *Jade let Robbie (in the past) join her ping pong club; this means they are probably very close friends. *Robbie and Jade are very close to another while playing Twister. Jade then falls on top of Robbie, but she shoves him away. *In the flashback scene, Jade whacks Robbie on the head. *Jade and Robbie sit next to each other on one side of the table. Beck does sit on Jade's other side, but on another side of the table. *It was originally Robbie's idea to form an actual ping pong team, while Jade had the idea to make it a fake one. *Jade isn't as upset with Robbie for ordering the caviar as she was when she thought Tori was the reason they were charged extra. Freak the Freak Out *Jade claps for Robbie and Rex's performance at Karaoke Dokie. *Robbie dances to Give It Up, the song Jade and Cat sing. *Robbie (speaking through Rex) defends Jade and Cat when Haley and Tara cheat, he says "Those scourges cant sing!" and gets the crowd to agree with him. *Robbie laughs when Jade tells the girl not to believe her dad when he tells her she's pretty. *This is the 2nd time Robbie hears Jade sing. Rex Dies *Jade tells Tori to turn off the machine so that Rex doesn't get sucked in. *Jade, along with Cat and Sikowitz, holds Robbie back from running and grabbing Rex from the Turblow Jet. *Jade takes Rex to the hospital for Robbie, along with Tori, Cat, and Beck. *She believes that Rex should "die" because she wants Robbie to become a normal person, meaning she cares about him. *In the hospital, Jade goes to comfortingly pat Robbie on the shoulder, but then changes her mind and walks away. *Jade is very grumpy when Rex comes back to life because she really wants Robbie to be normal. *After she, André, and Beck all sarcastically say "Yay" when Robbie announces Rex is alive, Jade smirks while the other two still look annoyed. She probably is happy Robbie is no longer upset. *Jade seemed nicer to Robbie when she thought Rex was gonna die and he was gonna become normal. *Jade only comforts Robbie in this episode, she does not make fun of him or insult him the whole time. *At a close glance, it is seen that while Jade is looking at the fatty lump in a jar, she is holding Rex's hand. Shortly after, Robbie comes in. It's possible that she wanted it to look like she was comforting Rex so Robbie would feel better. The Diddly-Bops *Robbie wants to sing about broken glass, showing that Robbie might have a dark personality like Jade does. *Jade is the only one who likes Robbie's broken glass song. *When Jade rips off Rex's arm, she smiles while giving it back to Robbie. Wok Star * Robbie's the one who found Jade in the janitor's closet first. *Jade thinks about Robbie doing the lighting. *Robbie helps Beck, André and Trina stall Mrs. Lee for Jade. *Robbie is the only one Tori asks for money that actually gives a reason why he can't(he spent all of his bar mitzvah money already), implying he would've helped pay for Jade's play if he had the money. Sleepover at Sikowitz's *When Robbie is kicked out of Sikowitz's house, Jade runs up to him and says "It was wonderful to meet you," while putting her hand on his shoulder. However, she is only playing her character. *While watching the movie at Tori's house, Robbie is sitting next to Jade. Robbie invited Cat and might have invited Jade as well. *Jade and Robbie sit next to each other at the Black Box Theater. Season 2 Beggin' On Your Knees *When Robbie asks his friends what's wrong with him, Jade is the one that tells him without any hesitation. *Jade points out the most amount of things that are wrong with Robbie. *Robbie sits Rex next to Jade. Beck Falls for Tori *Rex (probably Robbie) says that Jade's sweater is nice. Jade then sarcastically tells him it's made out of puppet hair. *Jade and Robbie show up together and Jade says that they weren't showing up together. *Jade agrees with Rex that Robbie should get a pee-minder, probably to further embarrass him. *Jade tried to help find the pee-minder website for Robbie on her PearPhone. *In a picture on TheSlap from this episode, showed Robbie and Jade (and Rex) together both smiling. *When Jade does her impression of Tori, saying "Well maybe you'll meet a handsome young doctor, get married, and share a soda pop," Robbie smiles and nods his head. *Robbie (through Rex) calls Jade the Wicked Witch at the movie shoot, causing Jade to clip her visitor's pass on Rex. *When Robbie (through Rex) asks if the director's son provoked the monkeys, Jade smiles and laughs. Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Jade encourages Robbie to go to the park to give kids free ice cream, even though she knows it is a bad idea. *When Robbie first arrives to the Vega house beaten up, Jade looks incredibly shocked, and it's only when she learns he was beat up by children's mothers that she stops looking concerned. *Jade is happy when Robbie gets beaten by vicious mothers with sticks. *Jade responds to Robbie's comment of getting stepped on by a big mom by saying "Gotta love big moms." *When everyone is crowding around Cat for finding the H, Robbie and Jade are slapping each others hands (some kind of game?) in the background. Tori Gets Stuck *Rex, or Robbie using Rex as an outlet, asks Jade: "you wanna talk about it, ''baby''?" *When Lane announces Robbie is in the hospital, Jade immediatly gets up and rushes over to find out why. *Jade continues to look worried until Lane reads Rex's text, and lightly smiles when he says there's a car parked in Robbie's butt. *Jade visits Robbie in the hospital. *The doctor asks Jade if she is Robbie's girlfriend. *Jade tells the doctor to cut Robbie open and get the car out. *Jade wants Tori to give blood to Robbie (mainly so that Tori will miss the play) but it could also be because Jade wants Robbie to feel better. *Jade doesn't seem upset when the doctor calls her Robbie's girlfriend. In fact, she jokingly asks if the doctor is his girlfriend. *Jade is willing to risk Robbie to ensure her spot in the play. *In this episode you can see that Jade cares for Robbie when she visits him in the hospital. *When the doctor mentions the car may rip Robbie's intestines, Jade quickly tells him to cut Robbie open and get it out, with a worried tone of voice. *Jade was originally not going to visit Robbie in the hospital until Tori suspects that it might be another one of Jade's tricks, and doesn't mind going anyway. Prom Wrecker *Jade is the first one to greet Robbie with "Sup, Rob." *She watches him as he runs to take Rex to the bathroom after everyone has already lost interest. *Robbie tries to help foil Jade's tricks to ruin the prom. *Robbie looks very shocked and concerned when Jade comes into the theater yelling at Tori. Locked Up *Jade and Robbie dance next to one another during "I Want You Back". *Jade and Robbie stand next to each other while in prison. *Jade nudges Robbie's arm when she asks what Cat is doing. *Robbie introduced Jade. *When Robbie was hiding in Tori's room he was under the sheets getting out and was almost close to Jade. *When Jade dance on stage in one direction she is looking at either Robbie or Beck over at the sound check table where Robbie and Beck are standing to watch the performance. *Both Jade and Robbie ended up seeing a lizard in their hotel room. *Robbie had a shocked look when Jade gets pushed down by a prisoner. Who Did It to Trina? *Jade says that Robbie owes her $10, meaning that at some point she was actually nice enough to lend him money. *During Robbie's flashback, Jade is in the background looking impressed at Robbie's "muscles." This implies he may have a crush on her and wants her to be impressed by him. *Robbie agreed with Jade when she stated Tori was going to kill Trina. Tori Tortures Teacher *When Robbie makes a comment about how monkeys peel bananas from the bottom Jade makes a very confused face. Terror on Cupcake Street *When Jade gets elbowed by Trina, Robbie immediately jumps up, smiling and fixing his shirt, saying he'll go to get her some ice. *She then screams at him to 'Sit Down!', he follows her orders and is still smiling at her in an embarrassed and cute way. *He sits down when she tells him to, seeming sad. *When Robbie is running his PearPad app to choose the person to choose the float design, Jade is annoyed, but instead of directly insulting Robbie, she comments, "I can't remember a time when this wasn't happening." *Robbie and Jade both make fun of Beck and André. *Jade ask Robbie what time is it. *Robbie and Jade sit next to each other when the thugs are in the cupcake. *Jade gets scared when a thug puts his arm around her, and moves closer to Robbie after exchanging worried looks. Season 3 A Christmas Tori *When Jade tells her going from A to D joke Robbie makes shocked face and looks at Rex, and Rex raises his hand, possibly for a high 5. *Jade smirks when Andre knocks Robbie out of his chair, and says she bets that "jingled his bells". The Breakfast Bunch *When Robbie was talking about the toilets in Australia Jade is slightly smiling. *When Mr. Dickers calls Robbie "corn pie", Jade asks if they could have corn pie. *Rex caused Robbie to get another detention after Jade and Tori got more detentions, possibly so he can spend time with Jade and Tori. *When Mr. Dickers first yells at Robbie, Jade rolls her eyes. *Jade smirks when Robbie is given another detention. *She gives him and Cat a hard time for being vegans. *Jade blames Robbie as the reason everyone got detention, since he was choking on a pretzel. However, this implies she at least stayed to see if he was okay. *During the running and slipping montage, Robbie and Jade hold onto each other several times to keep from falling. The Gorilla Club *Jade bets Robbie in the card game and makes him do the Hammer Dance. *When Jade makes Robbie and Andre dance while Tori is rehearsing, Robbie smiles at Jade while he dances. *Robbie is the one Jade initially bet in the card game, Andre is only added into it after the conditions are set. *Jade sits in front of Robbie while playing cards. *After Trina distracted everyone while playing cards Robbie tells Jade to bet. *After everyone else folds, Jade starts smiling at Robbie, but eventually stops when she realizes he's too distracted by Trina's long order number to notice. She then smiles the same way as soon as Robbie looks away. *After everyone folded Jade says "Robbie, are you in or out?" The Worst Couple *Jade says that she doesn't consider Robbie a friend, and she only tolerates him. *When Robbie counts to 3 to plug Tori's phone back in, he starts counting out loud, very slowly,and Jade screams at him to plug it back in. *Jade stares at Robbie after his chair is pulled out from under him. *Jade rolls her eyes when Tori asks Robbie (who was just flung to the floor) to plug her phone back in. *Andre says that Beck and Jade's fight makes Robbie cry, and Rex and Robbie admit Robbie has cried about it 6 times. *When Robbie says that his father is embarrassed of him Jade gets a confused look on her face. *When Trina tackles Beck as he goes after Jade, Robbie helps pull her off him, possibly because he wanted Jade (and Beck) to be happy together again. André's Horrible Girl *Jade mentioned that Robbie "can't even work the zipper on his pants". Apparently she already knew this. *Robbie and Jade both like the human skull. *Jade tries to pull the skull away from Robbie when he's looking at it, and they end up throwing it into the coffee table. *Robbie and Jade fight over the skull like children would over a toy. *Robbie and Jade both look guilty after breaking more things, rather than trying to cover it up or blame one another. *Robbie and Jade work together to hang the guitar back up while Beck and Cat talk to the window repair man. *Jade reminds Robbie several times to zip up his pants. *When Robbie and Jade are fighting they become face-to-face with one another. *Jade gives into letting Robbie see the skull by screaming "FINE!" *Jade looks back at Robbie's zipper when Cats mum's boss tells him, "Son, your zipper." *They look at each other worriedly when the earthquake starts. Tori & Jade's Play Date *Jade and Robbie sit next to each other in class when they could have sat next to somebody else. *(In the deleted scene) Jade is angry with Tori for sitting in her seat, which is right next to Robbie. It's possible she wanted to sit with Robbie. *The two sit together in class in the same position and way Jade and Beck sat together. *It's possible Jade had pulled up a chair just to sit with Robbie, since there doesn't appear to be one next to him when Jade and Tori fight, in the deleted scene. *Jade seemed to have a little smile on her face when Robbie was singing his song (with Cat) to Tanner. *In a deleted scene, Jade makes Robbie pee in his pants in fear because he told her they don't have assigned seats. *Jade may have turned down the boys at Nozu because she has feelings for Robbie. *Robbie watches Jade's play. *Robbie waves to Jade (or Tori) at the end of their play. April Fools Blank *They came out of the same bathroom stall in the Wizard of Oz bit. *When Jade says, "That's a thing right? That's a thing." Robbie says "You're a thing, a foul beast of a thing." Jade then looks at him and frowns but playfully. *Jade was looking at Robbie's direction when she asked "That's a thing right? That's a thing." *Jade and Robbie sit next to each other during the game show. *When the whole cast jumps up to surprise Tori, Jade and Robbie both jump up from the couch standing very close to each other with their arms touching. *When the whole cast is singing Shut Up N Dance, Jade and Robbie dance with each other and hold hands. They also fall on the couch together when they are dancing. Tori Goes Platinum' *Robbie would rather go watch Jade perform than to hang out with Tori. TheSlap.com Hints *Jade states that she likes volcanic ash. Robbie asks her if she wants to hear his song about volcanic ash but Jade says no. *Jade helped Robbie with one of his songs, Strangers on a Bus. Also, while performing the song, Jade runs her fingers through Robbie's hair and she rubs his shoulder and arm. And in the summary for the video, Robbie called Jade one of his friends. This means that he considers Jade his friend. *When Rex says nobody posts on Robbie's wall, Jade comments saying "Your puppet speaks the truth." *Jade said she found herself singing Robbie's and Rex's song, "Forever Baby." *Jade was in another of Robbie's songs, Robbie's Big Toe. In the video, Jade and Tori fight over Robbie's big toe. Jade ends up holding onto his foot for the rest of the video. *Tori asked everyone what she should get for Jade, Robbie suggested a heart. *According to Jade's new profile picture, Jade's locker is right next to Robbie's locker (although it wasn't there in previous episodes). *Robbie has Jade as one of his top friends on TheSlap. *Rex says he needs money for food and Jade comments telling him he doesn't eat. Robbie then says that it's offensive. *Jade sings Robbie's Big Toe with Robbie and Tori *Robbie was happy about Jade complimenting him for the 1st time ever after hearing his broken glass song. Jade said it was also the last time she would compliment him. *Cat posts a picture of Robbie, Rex, and Jade. Rex is seen massaging Jade's shoulders. Cat says that the only way Rex will massage you is if you let him sniff your hair. *Robbie knows Jade's phone number. *In pictures, you can see that Robbie and Jade's lockers are next to one another. *On TheSlap Robbie posted a pic of Beck, Spencer, and Jade getting out of the jacuzzi. He wanted to go and he was wearing a bathing suit all along but no one told him. The reason why is Rex keep freezing his shorts. This may be a sign of jealousy. *Robbie posted a pic with Beck smiling with the caption 'Its amazing how often Beck smiled when Jades not around' (or so) this may be out of jealousy or to break them apart. *In the gallery for The Wood, Jade says that she likes the sound of breaking glass, and Robbie sang a song about broken glass. *Robbie posts on TheSlap, "It's not weird that I have a life-size cut-out of Cat. I have life size cut-outs of ALL my pretty girl friends!" which could mean he has a life-size cut-out of Jade. *Robbie posted on TheSlap that he is worried about being attacked by a spider and Jade replied. The conversation goes as follows: **'Robbie: 'I tried to kill a spider in my bedroom and missed. He's probably waiting until I fall asleep to get revenge. **Jade: Yeah, that's what I'd be doing if I was the spider. **Robbie: Aaaah, you're freaking me out!!! *Robbie says he wants someone to date that's opposite of him, because he's heard of the term "opposites attract." Jade asks Robbie if he means a person who is cool, attractive, fun, athletic, and has a great personality. Robbie says that it was what he meant. **Robbie and Jade themselves have opposite personalities, it's possible he was hinting he may like her. *Jade and Robbie are dancing together in 'Shut Up N Dance'. *Robbie posted "I asked Jade for a ride to school. Not sure why we're currently driving thru the desert. And why she has a shovel in the backseat." Rade Fanfictions There used to be a very small amount of Rade fanfictions, but the number has grown steadily over time due to the loyal fan base. *The Rade Catergory on FanFiction.net *I'll Be Alone for the Holidays by Eros *Lovebites & Razorlines by MaybeWolf *we found love in a hopeless place by LoveLikeYou'reNotBroken *My Best Friend by ZenNoMai *@ Perfect to me by ZenNoMai *don't know, don't care, don't wait by professor lazyass *flowers of a broken angel by coffee-stained lips *fire in her eyes by InsaneBlueberry *Of Playstations And Grape Soda by El-Queso *I haven't figured you out yet by Camilla Monet *20 Love Stories of Us by ZenNoMai *we hold hands to catch the light by Camilla Monet *The Puppet Masters by BlackBerryTee *Laying it on the line by Kerberus Pup *Crazy for You by GallaudetLurker *Signs a Girl Likes You by GallaudetLurker *Breaking by wowalliewow *A Moment Out of Time by CookieDemon *perfect lyrics to a broken melody by WhiteChocolateAngel *a chance that maybe we'll find beter days by coffee-stained lips *The Walls We Build by Wendell27 *You're My Wonderwall by shutupbella *Totally unexpected, very by EmmanuelTheUrbanian *Dark and Light by xXxOblivionxXx *On the Beach by GallaudetLurker *Oh Silly Boy by TheBansheeQueen FRIENDSHIP FIC *In the Dressing Room by GallaudetLurker *New Beginning's by Kerberus Pup *World of Chances by MyPuck *Love That's True by BigBenMitchell *Just What They Needed by Converse Yazzie *Ghost of Them by BigBenMitchell *those who care don't matter by BigBenMitchell *Your Songs by BigBenMitchell *open windows by BigBenMitchell *do I have to remember everything? By BigBenMitchell *In Denial by GallaudetLurker *Vitality by Galbert Kun *in the past when we were kids by BigBenMitchell *Worth It To Me by Havok Mayhem *A Painful Song by clawsandteeth POSSIBLY FRIENDSHIP *My Favorite Game by Broken Eros *After The Prom by Kyon85 *The Parts We Play by Broken Eros *Knowing the Real You by Jonathan 81 *Survival Of The Fittest: Rade Style *Forgotten *These Emerald Eyes by OhioHereWeCome *Dirty Secrets by Crazyhumor *Pretty Dream by BigBenMitchell *Those Times by Crazyhumor *Automatic by Dance Elle Dance *Tainted by Thisway FRIENDSHIP *Unexpected *Not If You Were The Last Man On Earth...Well, Maybe *The Sweetest Dream *Hiding In Plain Sight ''If you read these fan-fictions, please write a review telling the author what you thought and to inform them that you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! 'Popular Writers: '(written 2 or more Rade FanFictions) *ZenNoMai *GallaudetLurker *Camilla Monet *BigBenMitchell Gallery Click Here Rade Fan-Videos 300px|left 300px|right Category:Pairings